The Digidestined in tights
by Yamato795
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like if the Digidestined were the characters of Robin hood? Wel try this on for size!
1. Default Chapter Title

( Here we go, the weirdest idea I have had yet. Check out the title, does that scare you? Well, after watching a pretty old movie I figured it would be cool to write a Digimon story where the Digidestined have to be like Robin hood and stuff. I'm not gonna completely change their names to the person they're supposed to be, that would be too confusing. Here's a list to help you out: **Matt = Robin Hood; Tai = Little John; Joe = King Richard; TK = Fryer Tuck; Mimi = Maid Marian; Sora = Only merry woman; Izzy and Davis = Merry men; Kari = Mimi's friend in castle**; **Cody and Yolei = villagers; Ken = Prince John **Got it? Good. Have fun! )

****

Digidestined in tights

The arrow flew straight and true to its target, piercing the tire of the oncoming coach. The horses reared and stopped with a shriek, causing the knights on their backs to curse as they had to climb down. Inside the golden carriage, an angry man shouted at his men to find the cause of the abrupt stop. They mumbled as they inspected the horses, then moved on to look at the carriage for anything unusual. One of them saw the arrow and gasped, " Look, over here! "

The two other men ran to his side and caught sight of the arrow sticking out of the wooden tire. The round object was now cracked from the impact, and they'd never be able to use the wheel again without it breaking easily.

" Good God, what do we tell Prince Ken? ", one of them said shaking his head miserably. " He'll have our heads for this, I know it. "

" Then allow me to take pity on you. ", a cocky voice remarked from behind them. They turned to see a blonde teen standing there wearing a green tunic and dark green riding pants with a quiver of arrows on his back. All three of the men drew their swords as one of the breathed nervously, " It's that rogue, Yamato! "

" I see you've heard of me. Well, then, maybe my brother was right about my fame. No matter, I've come here to ask the Prince if he would kindly donate some of his gold to the poor of our kingdom. ", he retorted, still sounding confident.

" The prince does not give out donations, boy. The gold he has in his storage compartments are the taxes he has collected from peasants like you. ", the black haired knight stated snidely. " Now go home before we are forced to break your legs and drag you to the dungeon for interfering with a royal outing! "

An arrow seemed to come out of nowhere and pin the black haired knight by his sword arm to the carriage behind him. Another young man stepped out of the bushes, this one just as tall, and wearing a blue tunic with black riding pants. He was holding a bow in his hands, and an arrow was already to be shot from his weapon if need be. " We did not actually come here to ask for a donation, my friend is just to polite at times. We came here to _take_ the good prince's gold. "

" My friend Taichi, blunt as usual. ", Yamato commented with a wide grin. But then his face turned serious as his hand hovered over the hilt of the sword at his hip. " But I am afraid what he says is true, our intentions were not to ask for the gold at all, for that's not what a rogue of my stature does. "

The royal guards laughed at the pair, despite the weapons they held. The one with flaming red hair stepped forward. " Yamato, you seem to forget that we are indeed older, and we outnumber you two to three. You have no reason to threaten us, for you are just children playing a game that will get you seriously hurt. "

" If it will make you happy, sir, why don't we even the odds a bit more? ", a female voice implied as a red haired girl with fuchsia eyes stepped up, holding a sword in her hands. The blade was a bit smaller and a little more slender than a normal sword, but it was still a blade none the less.

Laughter burst out of the knights one more, so much that they didn't notice Taichi look over at the lead rogue with a smirk. He then pulled out his own sword, preparing for the fight that they had intended from the beginning. Matt was first to take a swing, and it was aimed for the black haired knight who'd just freed himself from the arrow holding him back. The bad almost cut off his head.

" Why you little… ", the man roared in rage, swinging his own weapon at the boy. With that, the battle began, despite the fact that the outlaws had a woman on their side. But only Yamato and Taichi knew why she was one of their team. 

Sora's sword was a blur as she kept moving in on her adversary. He had to back up and keep blocking her blows with his own sword. Taichi was handling his own member of the royal guard easily, not even putting in his full effort. Yamato was toying with his enemy, letting him exhaust himself by making furious swing at him while all he did was dodge with all the grace of an imp. 

" You're under arrest in the name of Prince Ken! ", the black haired man shouted as he tried once again to slice of the blonde teen's head. Yamato only laughed as he stepped out of the knight's way and pushed him over and into the mud on the dirt path. He then stepped on his sword hand to keep him from attacking him again, putting his blade to the man's throat. There was a sudden whistle in the air, and it made him turn and look into the forest, but then he smiled down at his enemy with a devilish glare on his face.

" I guess we'll take our leave. But I want you to deliver a message to the prince for me. Can you handle that? ", the rogue said snidely. " Tell him that as long as he continues to tax the heart and soul out of the innocent people of this kingdom I will continue to fight him, as long as it takes. Got that? "

Without waiting for any sort of reply, the lead outlaw headed into the forest from which he had come. Taichi and the red headed girl headed after him before any of the men could follow them. Seconds later the door of the carriage flew open.

" What is going on here? Why haven't we continued back to the castle? ", demanded the dark haired prince that emerged from the carriage. His eyes peered down at the injured knights with a flame no on cloud match.

" We were attacked by that rogue Yamato! ", the red headed one told him in their defense. " He came to steal your gold that you've collected from peasants. "

" And did he get it? ", Prince Ken shouted outraged.

They scrambled to the other side of the coach only to find the storage compartments ransacked and cut open from the sides. They looked at each other horrified, and then one of them spoke. " I should've known. I heard that Yamato works with at least three other men, not another boy and a girl. There must've been more of them here while we were fighting those three off. "

" But now what do we tell the prince? ", one of them asked warily.

* * *

" Do you have it, Koushiro? ", Taichi demanded of the shorter teen.

The red headed just laughed as he and his brunette companion pulled out several sacks and opened one of them revealed hundreds of pieces of gold. " Of, course, Taichi. Davis here may be new to the Merry Men, but I have been working with Yamato for almost as long as you have. Besides, Prince Ken made this too simple for us if you ask me, and King Joe was never a threat to our well being. "

" If King Joe was still here then I never would've turned rogue, Koushiro. But you and Davis have done well, and so have you, Sora and Taichi. ", Yamato implied from where he stood leaning against a tree in Sherwood Forest. " I owe a great deal to you all. It takes a lot of courage to oppose a man of royalty like Ken. "

" Yamato, you gave up more than any of us to fight the prince since King Joe was taken by the neighboring kingdom. ", Sora retorted soothingly, her voice unlike what it had been during the fight. " You had everything and you gave it up. "

He tried not to think about it too much but every once-in-a-while his friends would bring it up again. The lead rogue had been born into a family of nobles that were well financed and well set for the rest of their lives. He had grown up learning what the few privileged children in his kingdom were taught, and he'd grown up playing with his younger brother Takeru, and the fair Mimi. Every time he thought of her his heart yearned to see her radiant face once more. They had fallen in love years back, and just before he became an outsider, they had gotten betrothed, but now their love could never be. The sweet maiden deserved more than he could give. That's what he'd convinced himself, but still he missed her.

" We should really head to the village with this loot. There are people there that will need this money to keep from being beaten by the prince's guard. ", Davis spoke up after Yamato had fallen silent. Their leader nodded solemnly. 

" Taichi and I will distribute it amongst the people, the rest of you stay here and guard our camp. I do not like to leave it unattended. ", the blonde young man instructed as he began to head for his horse. " Come, Taichi. "

" Shall we stop at the church and ask your brother's assistance, oh, master of disguise? ", the brunette archer asked as he mounted his own stead.

" Yes, " the leader nodded. " I have not seen Takeru for a while. "

* * *

A knock came from the door. No one ever knocked. The sheriff didn't even knock when he came with the guards to collect the taxes. But Yolei was a well-mannered girl, she ran to the door only to be surprised by who was there.

" Fryer Takeru? What are you doing here? It isn't even Sunday. ", the young girl said as she opened the door wider. " Please come in and sit down. "

" Thank you, Yolei. I have to say you're the most hospitable household I've been to all night. I've been on my feet all evening trying to drop off all these little sacks. ", the blonde man of the church implied as he followed her to the dining room table and sat down. He let out a sigh, and she ran to get some refreshment for him.

" What's in them? ", Cody asked as he approached the table.

" Oh, I didn't see you there, young man! ", Takeru laughed as he turned to look at him. He handed him the small cloth bag. " Here, it's a gift. "

The adolescent slowly opened the bag to find over twenty gold pieces hidden inside that glittered like sunlight. His eyes went wide. " Yamato has struck again. I'd hate to be the poor soul who's clashing swords with him to save his money. "

" I wish your brother wouldn't risk his life just to keep everyone else safe. ", Yolei fussed as she poured each of them a cup of tea. " Real, what if he were to run into a situation that he couldn't get out of? And what about you, and his friends? Doesn't he realize that he's risking your lives as well? "

" He knows that, I know that, and so do the others. We want to help him. It's all we can do until King Joe takes the thrown back from Prince Ken. ", the fryer told her honestly. " He will be careful, you know that. "

" I hope you're right, Takeru. ", she mumbled shaking her head.

* * *

" Maid Mimi, you have to listen to me. You do not want to see his majesty right now. He is in the foulest of moods, and is having a terrible time controlling his temper. ", Kari, the brunette girl's hand maiden insisted. " It's best you wait. "

" I will not wait. I heard from his men that he saw my Yamato, and I must know if it is true or not. ", she retorted as she pushed past her once more and into the study of the large stone castle. Inside the room, Prince Ken had thoroughly thrashed everything and was still continuing to do so. " You highness? "

He turned, and tried to hold back the rage on his face. " Maid Mimi, what are you doing here? I thought I told the servants I wished not to be disturbed. "

" I received word that your caravan was attacked by the notorious Yamato and his friends, your majesty. ", Mimi replied sweetly. " Is that true? "

" Yes, I saw your dear Yamato, and he made off with over half this months taxes! ", the teen yelled furiously, no longer concerned with holding back his anger. " I swear he does this just to try my patience! Now I will have to double this month's intake or I will be behind. Do me this, send for the sheriff. I'm finally going to do what I should have done from the very beginning, Maid Mimi. "

" And what is that, sire? ", she demanded snidely.

" I'm putting a price on that rogue's head. I am willing to pay anyone who will bring me Yamato, " Ken snapped turning away. " dead or alive. "

To be continued:

( What do you think? Please review! I have to know if this is good or not! I have to know if I should continue or not! Please, please, lease review! )****


	2. Default Chapter Title

( Look, the second part. Here we go. I think I got all the characters in the first part, didn't I? Oh, well, they should all be in this part as well. Hope you like it! )

****

The Digidestined in Tights part 2

Yamato slipped into the shadows of an alley as the sheriff passed by with his men. He couldn't afford to brush shoulders with him today, even in costume. Taichi was right beside him, as always, waiting and watching for the evil men to walk by. In the next moment, he led the way to another home. They'd been at it for hours, equally distributing all the gold to the people of the village. Takeru had taken some of the homes too, and that would get the gold into the hands of the people faster.

Just before sunrise, they headed back to the church where Takeru was waiting for them patiently. The look on the younger man's face was grave even as the two out-laws rode towards the tall building on their horses. The look in his eyes was almost disturbing to the two rogues as they neared.

" What is it, Takeru? ", Taichi asked concerned. " Is there something wrong? Did something happen while you were handing out the gold? "

" No, that went well like always. But Ken has finally done it, Yamato. ", he replied, his blue eyes meeting that of his brother's with a glare of pure worry. " I believe you have pushed him too far now, even for you. "

" What are you talking about, little brother? ", Yamato demanded.

" The prince has put a price on your head, there are posters all over the village proclaiming it. He will pay anyone who will bring you to him five-hundred-thousand gold pieces, and it doesn't matter to him if you are dead or alive. ", the young fryer explained solemnly. " I was dreading the day this would happen. "

" No one will be able to take down Yamato, not with Koushiro, Sora, Davis, and me around to watch over him. ", Taichi assured Takeru, not seeing Yamato's shocked face. He didn't see that his leader turned to look up at the castle over the horizon where the evil Prince Ken ruled from, a fire in his gaze.

' _So, you want to get rid of me? Go ahead and try, you coward! As long as you pay the king of the neighboring kingdom to hold King Joe hostage, I will fight you._ _I may not be able to save the rightful king myself, but I will keep you from torturing his people! _', the lead rogue thought furiously as he stared at the stone fortress Ken hid in. ' _You may have power now, but someday I will take it from you! _'

* * *

" You're joking, a reward? What a coward, and a fool! What will a price on Yamato's head do to capture him? The villagers are loyal to him because of his kindness. ", Sora commented with a dry laugh. " He's just trying to improve his own image, try to look like he's taking control of this. "

" I agree. No one will come after Yamato that isn't a member of the prince's guard and he should know that. ", Koushiro added from his seat around the fire.

" But what if Ken is trying to get a renegade bounty hunter to do his bidding. It's most likely the only other type of person foolish enough to come after our leader. ", Davis remarked thoughtfully as he passed out everyone's morning meal. Then he took a seat next to Taichi as they all began to eat. " Should we prepare for anything? Like a surprise attack maybe from the royal guard? "

" No one is foolish enough to try to find our camp, it's in the center of the forest! No one has ever found it before and no one but Takeru knows where to look for me, I made sure of that in the beginning. ", Yamato finally spoke. He hadn't said a word since they had returned to the large campsite. It had been Taichi who had told them of their new situation, but now the leader knew he had to say something or he would burst. " And none of you are to take any unnecessary risks to keep me from harm. It's me the prince wants, and I will not tolerate any of you risking yourselves to keep me from his clutches. I will fight this one myself. "

" No, Yamato, you can't. We will not let you. We are your friends and we will not let Ken get his evil clutches on you no matter what. Without you all of our efforts would have gotten us thrown into the dungeon, or maybe worse. ", Taichi insisted. " And I have an idea. What if we could know what the prince was planning next? That way we could beat him to the prize and perhaps dethrone him? "

" I doubt we could dethrone the tyrant, but knowing what he has in mind would be very helpful. ", Yamato retorted. " What did you have in mind? "

" Your old flame, Maid Mimi, she still stays in the castle if I remember right. She would have the only other access to Prince Ken's plans. If we could get her to spy on him, and keep us informed, we'd have a chance of defeating him. ", the brunette archer explained slowly, looking at everyone as he spoke. 

" That could work, but there is one flaw, " Koushiro sighed as he sharpened his sword staring into the fire. " Prince Ken wouldn't let you near Maid Mimi unless you were a suitor or a handmaiden. I'm afraid none of us could pass as suitors. " 

" Yes, none of us could pass as suitors without exposure, but one of us could pass as a handmaiden. ", Davis said slyly. All gazes turned to the Lady Sora.

She glared at them defensively. " Oh, no! Not on your life! "

* * *

Koushiro was the one to prepare her, for he knew how noble women were to act and speak around royalty. Yamato then filled her in on how Mimi would behave, and what she should tell her and Prince Ken. They all knew how dangerous this would be, but it was Taichi that was the most wary of how Sora would perform.

" Promise me no unnecessary risks. ", the brunette made her promise as she finished putting on the light yellow dress she would be wearing to the castle. 

" I will do what I have to, Taichi. ", she told him, looking over his shoulder to see if Koushiro was ready in his disguise as well. " This isn't a mission that I can stand back and watch, Yamato's life is at stake here. "

" I have to agree with Taichi, Sora. I don't want you to do anything foolish while you are so close to our enemy. If something you cannot handle arises, I want you to find a way to contact us, do you understand? ", the blonde leader implied. She nodded and then he turned to Koushiro who had already mounted his large black horse. " Once she is inside and safe we will need you back here. Another shipment of taxes will be coming and it will be too much for just three of us. "

" You can't really be thinking of another heist while the prince has a price on your head. ", Davis gasped in concern. " Every member of Ken's guard will want a shot at you if you are to appear anywhere! You shouldn't risk it. "

" The villagers count on us to protect them from the prince's evil. If we don't take gold for them, who will? ", Yamato retorted. " No matter what the risk, or the chance that I may be taken down, I haven't stepped back before, and will not now. "

" Don't worry, Davis, my brother knows how to handle himself. ", another voice added as a smaller form stepped into the camp. He smiled warmly. " Hello, Yamato, I'm sorry to drop in on you all, but I thought that maybe I could be of assistance to Taichi's plan. I got a contact from Koushiro saying I should come. "

" How can you help? ", Sora demanded, hands on her hips.

" If I go with you I can bring you straight to Maid Mimi with no questions asked. You're forgetting, Sora, the prince would not turn away a man of the church, it's considered a sin. ", Takeru grinned at them. He then turned to his older brother. " Is it settled, brother? May I ride with them? It will be safer that way. "

" Despite the fact I don't condone Koushiro summoning you behind my back, I agree with you, and their safety is very important to me. ", the lead rogue answered after a moment of silence. He nodded to Takeru. " Go with them, but be careful. Mother would never forgive me if I sent my own brother to his death. "

They mounted their horses and headed off down a hidden path towards Prince Ken's fortress. Yamato's stomach twisted as he watched them ride off. He was still unsure if he should have even agreed to let Sora take such a risk for him, and worse yet, he was dragging the woman he loved into this battle. Maid Mimi didn't deserve to be asked to be a spy, and she shouldn't be at risk for him.

* * * 

Sora was left in Maid Mimi's chambers after Koushiro had left for Sherwood Forest, and Takeru had gone to find the maiden they had come to ask for help. The young fryer found her finishing a game of chess with one of her handmaidens, the one he knew as Kari. Her face lit up when she saw him enter the study. Mimi had always been kind to him, and she was always glad to see him, especially when he brought word of Yamato. She hurried to greet him.

" Takeru, I didn't expect to see you today. ", the young maiden implied as he kissed her hand like always. " Is there some news you bring me? "

" Actually, I've brought you a new hand maiden. ", he replied with a sly grin. " Follow me, she's waiting in your chambers. I'm sure you know each other. "

The two brunette girls gasped when they caught sight of Sora. Mimi ran towards her, her features reading of shock. " You're one of Yamato's rebels, the only female one if I remember right. What are you doing here in a dress? And what is this Takeru tells me about you being a handmaiden? "

" As you know Prince Ken has a price on Yamato's head and we need to know what he has planned. That is why I am here. You and I are going to spy on his highness and get anything we hear back to Yamato before Ken's plan can be carried out. ", she explained. " What do you say? Will you help us? "

" Anything for Yamato. ", Mimi nodded in agreement.

" I'm going back to the church before I'm missed. If you can, dear ladies, keep me posted on what you hear. I, too, am concerned with my brother's well being. ", Takeru remarked as he headed for the door. " Good luck to you. "

* * *

" If only there was a way to lure him out in the open that didn't consist of me losing half my gold! ", screamed Ken as he smashed the globe in his personal chambers. " Another collection of taxes stolen by that rogue and his Merry Men! Why must I be surrounded by fools who cannot even defend themselves against an attack from simple thieves? Why must Yamato mock me this way? "

The rage in his veins was coiling around his very senses. He was a man of honor, of high rank, how dare that simple peasant challenge him this way? Defiant Yamato would remain, that was clear, but maybe there was a way to get him out in the open, a way to trick the rogue into showing himself. Yes, his connection to Maid Mimi, that could be it. They had been sweethearts once, would he not still carry a torch for the brunette woman? Would he come to see her in the least?

" Sheriff Starmon, get in here! ", the prince cried. Seconds later the strange man shaped like a star walked in cowering before his master with trembling hands. The prince began to pace once again. " If I want Yamato captured I'm going to have to trick him into coming here. I want you to announce a party, a masked ball, one that all the villagers are invited to at the palace. I want everyone to be here. " 

" But how will you get that rogue to come? ", Sheriff Starmon asked.

" Idiot, he will come to see Mimi, of course. With the whole kingdom wearing masks he will deem it safe to attend like everyone else. ", the prince retorted wickedly. " Now post the proclamation as soon as you have it written out. I want the ball tomorrow night, no arguments or excuses! Go! "

The strange looking man ran out of the room to do the evil young ruler's bidding as fast as he could. Ken threw back his head cackling evilly.

'_ I will have you at long last Yamato! _' he thought with a sneer. Then his eye gazed out the large window across the room. ' _You will not escape me this time! _'

To be continued:

Will Yamato and his Merry men, and Sora, be able to outwit the evil Prince Ken? Or will Ken triumph over our hero? Will I get any reviews for this story? Should I continue? Does anyone else hate the narrator's voice on the show? R&R and tell me!


	3. Default Chapter Title

( I trust you all know the Story line by now! Please review and enjoy!!! ) 

****

The Digidestined in tights Part 3

Yamato finished tying up one of the last of Ken's royal guard as Davis and Koushiro unloaded the many bags of gold and handed them to Taichi. The brunette archer was tying them onto the saddlebags of their four horses so they could quickly head back to Sherwood Forest. The young rebel wanted to get out of the quickly, for he knew that more of the prince's knights would be on there way. And he couldn't help but notice that Koushiro was favoring one arm, while Davis's face was bruised.

" I think we have enough for the villagers to last over a week, Yamato. ", Taichi grinned smugly, unable to see the grim look on his companion's face, for the blonde was behind him. " And we'll sure be teaching Ken that he can't stop you no matter how much he is offering for your capture! "

' _Why must you remind me? _', the lead rogue thought as he stood up, replacing his sword to it's hilt on his hip. He slowly made his way to his friends and stroked his horse's neck softly. " We best take our leave now, it's almost dark. "

" Yes, and we need to get this gold to the villagers before tomorrow. ", Davis agreed with a grin, even though his cheeks hurt. " Is that all of it, Koushiro? "

" Every last piece, my friend. ", the red head grinned back. They quickly mounted their horses and rode back into the forest ignoring the knights' muffled protest through the gags Yamato had tied around their mouths.

Once back at their camp, Taichi and Koushiro congratulated each other on another job well done, but Davis did not participate in it because he saw the look on Yamato's face. He slowly walked over to him, watching him carefully.

" Are you all right? ", he asked him gently.

" I want you and Taichi to take the gold to the villagers, they need it as soon as possible, and I cannot risk going myself. ", Yamato implied as he slowly began to pull off his tunic and head towards one of the small huts of the camp. " Be careful, the sheriff will be watching for us now. I need some time to think anyway. "

He left them standing there, a bit stunned and speechless for a moment. But then Taichi turned to Koushiro once more. " This is really getting to him now, isn't it? The pressure of this is rising and he is trying to hold it back himself. "

" Nothing like this has happened before. And he never wanted us to get Maid Mimi or Takeru involved, you know that as well as I do, Taichi. ", the red head remarked sadly, his dark eyes wandering back over to the hut. " But there is nothing we can do for him right now, and you'll only make things worse if you do not leave quickly. Here, I will help you put on new disguises. "

* * *

Mimi hurried back to her chambers with Kari on her heals. Sora as waiting inside, pretending to be mending one of the brunette maiden's dresses with a needle and thread. She tossed the garment aside when they rushed inside.

" What is it? ", she asked them. " Is something wrong? "

" Prince Ken has ordered a mask ball for tomorrow night and wishes the entire kingdom to attend! ", Maid Mimi informed her, still a little breathless.

" A royal ball? That is what you're worried about? " Sora almost laughed, but restrained herself, for she knew it would've been rude. " I can assure you, Maid Mimi, a ball will not be a problem for Yamato, or his Merry men. "

" It is not just a ball, my friend, " Kari remarked, a worried look in her brown eyes. " it's that the prince is planning the ball to be a trap for Yamato. He thinks that he can lure him here for the night, and then capture him in front of the entire kingdom! We have to get a message to Sherwood Forest immediately. "

" When has the prince scheduled the party for? ", Sora questioned, nervousness finally creeping it's way into her sturdy form.

" Tomorrow night. I'm afraid we won't be able to get a messenger there in time to warn him! ", Mimi stammered unable to contain her concern. She held her hands over her heart; sure that it would soon beat so fast that it would shatter.

" Wait! Fryer Takeru has not left yet. If we could have him relay the message it may get there in time! ", the red headed rebel exclaimed after a moment. " Maid Mimi you must tell him to find Yamato and warn him! He cannot risk being captured in front of everyone in the land. Takeru has to go now! "

The brunette young woman nodded her head, fighting back the urge to cry. She told them to wait for her here, and that she would return as soon as she escorted the man of the church out. She found Takeru in the main hall, just now getting ready to leave when Koushiro had left hours ago. Maid Mimi pulled him into an empty corridor and told him of the whole situation and of what he must do. Takeru agreed wholeheartedly to find Yamato and tell him of the trap, but what neither of them knew, was that the sheriff had been listening in on them.

Quickly, Sheriff Starmon ran into the prince's chambers, panting and hunched over. Ken soon became impatient with him. " Well? What is it? "

" The-the fryer, Yamato's brother, he got word from Maid Mimi of your plan and is going to warn the rogue! ", the strange looking man rasped in between breaths. His tone was desperate, as if something was wrong.

The prince sneered. " Just as I thought, Mimi is still worrying about her precious Yamato. Well, this will play right into my plan. That rogue will not listen to his brother, and stay away from my ball, he will be coming. He won't disappoint his old flame, or me. Be sure that everything is ready, Sheriff Starmon. "

" Yes, sire! " He quickly bowed and headed out the door, but not fast enough to escape the sound of the prince's evil laughter as it echoed down the hall.

* * *

" Are you sure, Yolei? Why would Ken hold a ball at this point in time? ", Taichi remarked, still in his costume in the humble home. Cody sat next to him while the young girl was throwing some wood onto the fire.

" I overheard the knights on the street a few hours ago. They were putting up royal proclamations saying that the whole kingdom is supposed to attend. ", the brown haired boy explained as he sipped some of the tea Yolei had made. " They seemed very excited about it, as if it weren't going to be an ordinary masked ball. "

" I see. Well, thank you two so much for your hospitality, and your information, but I really must be going. The sheriff starts his rounds again soon, and I believe Davis and I should be gone before then. ", the young rebel implied as he stood up from his chair. He gave Yolei the small bag of gold. " I hope this is enough for now. I'm not sure how long Yamato can fight with a price on his head. "

" But if he doesn't, who will? ", she demanded as he headed for the door. There was a worried look on her face, and he saw it when he looked back.

" The rest of us will, but we need him to lead us. ", Taichi answered.

* * *

It was the middle of the night, and everyone else in the camp had long ago gone to sleep, but the lead rogue was still awake. He was still lying in his bed, staring up at the straw ceiling. His thoughts were wandering, and he was sure that that was what was keeping him awake. ' _If only I hadn't gotten Maid Mimi involved. I swore to myself in the beginning that I would keep her out of my war against Prince Ken, but I have broken my promise now. And I have even endangered Takeru as well. _'

" Brother? Are you awake? ", a small voice asked from the outside of the small structure. Narrowing his eyes the rogue sat up in his bed, pulling out the dagger he kept under his pillow. He moved towards the entrance soundlessly.

" Takeru, what are you doing here? ", Yamato demanded in a hiss just before his blade had pierced through his younger brother's heart. " I could have just killed you! You shouldn't come here this late at night! "

" I needed to warn you of something, Yamato. Have you heard of the masked ball the prince is holding yet? ", the young fryer asked him in a whisper.

" Yes, Taichi told me of it. ", he nodded. " But what has that to do with you sneaking out here in the middle of the night when the guards are out on patrol? "

" It is a trap, brother! Ken knows you will sneak inside to see Maid Mimi, so he has set a trap for you! You cannot go to the ball! Ken will be waiting for you and if he finds you he will catch you! ", Takeru said, his voice almost hysterical. " Mimi sent me here herself to warn you of his plot. Tomorrow night you must stay here! "

" Takeru, I know that you mean well, but it is my choice wether I will go tomorrow night or not. ", Yamato sighed finally going back into his hut. His brother followed him, determination written all over his features.

" Brother, with the price on your head and Ken's impatience to see you dead you cannot seriously be considering going to the ball. Even if it is a masquerade ball, he will be looking for you. ", the man of the church protested. " He will know that you are coming to see Maid Mimi and have guards around her all the time. "

" I will do as I wish, Takeru. You telling me to stay will only make me wish to go even more! It will give me the normalcy that I crave, and I will be able to see Mimi. Can you truly deny me that, little brother? Can you make me lose a chance to see the woman I love more than any other in the world? "

" Yamato, I just wish for you to be safe. ", Takeru insisted.

" If I choose to go to the prince's ball, then I will be as careful as possible, Fryer Takeru. ", the rogue told him, a tone of finality in his voice. " And if I don't then you will have nothing to worry about. But it will be my decision, not yours. "

* * *

The next evening Taichi discovered the leader of the Merry men in his hut, his hair black and his clothes that of a complete gentleman. He almost laughed as Yamato the put on a mask that was the deepest blue he'd ever seen.

" Are you ready to go, my liege? ", the archer said mockingly. The plan had been set into action then, and being the actor that he was, Yamato would play his part in style. His friends were to be noblemen, and himself, a prince from far off. Takeru had been told to send a message to Mimi of his arrival, but was not told that the prince coming was really the rogue in disguise. They had 'borrowed' a carriage that morning from a fat man on his way through the kingdom, and Davis had volunteered to be the driver, and would never actually get to enter the ball.

" All right, remember, we are only staying until midnight. Any longer and it will be too dangerous for us to try to leave with the other guests, do you all understand? ", Yamato told Koushiro and Taichi as they pulled out of Sherwood Forest and onto the dirt road leading to the palace. " I wish only to see Maid Mimi and then get out of there. We cannot risk anyone being captured. "

" Don't worry so much, Prince Matthew. We simple peasants are taking you to a party, not a court. ", Koushiro grinned, playing along with the costumes and act. " We will not get caught by anyone. We're too smart for Prince Ken. "

As they neared the castle gates, Yamato turned to them one last time. " Now remember they are only on guard for me. If I am discovered, none of you are to blow your own cover, is that clear? If worse comes to worse, I will be the only one taken. I will not tolerate any of you stepping in, no exceptions. "

" If that is the way you want it, my friend. ", Taichi sighed.

They were through the gates in minutes. And in the next few moments, they were escorted into the party by the prince's footmen. Then Yamato ordered them all to spilt up and mingle, for they could not be seen together all night. Adjusting his mask once more, the rogue headed over to the only semi-familiar face he saw.

" Cody, is that you under that disguise? ", he said softly, masking his voice. He met gazes with the young boy and gave him a wink through the eyehole of his mask. A smile crossed his face as the adolescent's eyes went wide in surprise.

" Is that you…. ", he started in awe, his mouth still hanging open.

" Prince Matthew? Of course it is, my young friend. Who else could I be? ", the leader of the rebellion finished for him, just in case. " This is quite a turn out, is it not? And where is the lovely Yolei? Is she not with you? "

" She is over there, Ya- uh, Prince Matthew. ", Cody replied, pointing at a young woman in a lavender dress with her long purple hair up in tight bun.

" Thank you, young man. Please tell her I came by. ", Yamato, using his tainted voice, said as he headed over to another part of the room. The prince was talking with the sheriff and if the rogue were to act as royalty, he had to be around royalty. He forced his face to light up as he approached them. " Ahhh, Prince Ken, and his captain of the royal guard, I'm so very glad to meet you both. It's almost terrible trying to find any familiar faces in this ballroom. You have so many guests! I do hope you remember me, your majesty, although we did meet as young boys. "

" Yes, uh, I'm sure we have. ", the blue haired young man replied as they shook hands, and the sheriff greeted the new comer as well. He looked him up and down and was sure he'd never seen the raven-haired teen before, but for royalty to admit to that was to look foolish. Ken tried to cover that up gracefully, acting as if he were speaking to long lost friend instead of a stranger. " Yet, your name… "

" Prince Matthew, from the kingdom of Trinoidy across the plains and over the mountains in the east. ", Yamato introduced himself, bowing slightly. " It's been many years, Ken. I'm lucky that one of my servants received word when they did, or I never would have made it in time. And what a grand party this is. "

" Yes, indeed. ", the other young man quietly agreed. He turned his gaze from the strange teen to the table not from where he was standing. The prince wanted someone he knew to entertain the somewhat annoying prince from Trinoidy so he could continue his search for the rogue Yamato. He spotted Maid Mimi, talking with her handmaidens and looking utterly bored, and knew he had his way out. " Maid Mimi! Oh, Maid Mimi, can you come here for a moment? "

With a sigh, the young woman led the way over to Ken still looking unimpressed with anything before her. That is, until she saw the boy claiming to be Prince Matthew. Their eyes met, and she swore she knew him from somewhere.

" Mai Mimi, this is an old friend of mine, Prince Mathew of Trinoidy. He has traveled very far to be here tonight. ", Prince Ken implied, hoping to get rid of his new acquaintance. " Could you and your handmaidens show him around please? "

" Uh, yes, your majesty. ", Mimi mumbled, her gaze never leaving Matthew's. He grinned at her, and it sent a thrill down her spine. 

" Good evening then to all of you. ", Ken quickly stated as he rushed off. He had to grin to himself as he thought. ' _Good, now that fool Matthew will be mesmerized by that young woman's beauty and leave me to my plan. Yamato will not escape this time. I have him exactly where I want him, this time for sure! _' 

Yamato had to grin to himself as the prince left. The performance he'd just given the wicked teen had worked just as he'd hoped. He was alone with Mimi, almost. Her handmaidens were still with them, but one of them was part of the rebellion, and she would surely know it was him. He turned to Sora. " Dear girl, I do believe we have met before. Why, you must be the famous Lady Sora! "

When her fuchsia eyes went wide, along with Kari's and Mimi's, he gave them the young girl in the yellow dress a private wink. Her smile was that of realization as she whirled around and took Hikari's arm, and pulled her away. " I do believe the prince and Maid Mimi wish to be alone for a while. "

Maid Mimi was a bit disturbed by this, but then Prince Matthew took her hand, and pulled her closer. She was then pressed up against him, a startled look on her face. He whispered in her ear. " Smile, my love, or the prince may wonder if I am who I seem. I know you warned me not to come, but I had to. "

" Ya-Matthew, are you insane? If he knew… ", she hissed.

" I could not bare the thought of missing a chance to see you, no matter what the cost. Besides, Taichi, Koushiro, and even Davis, are here as well, I will be safe. ", he replied, holding her in front of him so they did not have to whisper. " Please, let's not argue. I wish to enjoy what little time I have with you, dearest Mimi. "

" Then dance with me, Matthew. ", the lovely maiden implied as she pulled him to the dance floor. She knew how to go along with the charade despite she knew how dangerous it would be for everyone involved. " You can dance, can you not? "

He grinned at her, wishing they did not have to hide behind masks. He held her as he'd been taught long ago, when he was a noble not an outlaw, and they began to dance with the rest of the couples around them. Over her shoulder, he saw that Koushiro, Takeru, and Hikari were chatting while Taichi and Sora were dancing as well. He then smiled back down at the young woman in his embrace.

" I have missed you, Mimi. ", Yamato remarked softly.

" And I you, Prince Matthew. ", Maid Mimi retorted in her gentle voice. Her brown eyes were locked on his and how she wished they could be closer.

" Sometimes I wish things were they way they were before Prince Ken, before I became a rogue. ", he implied softly. He then turned his gaze from her, and stared only at the floor. " I don't know how you ever forgave me for leaving you. "

" I love you. ", Mimi whispered, cupping his chin with her slender fingers. When their eyes met, he could no longer stand it. He pulled her close and kissed her with all the passion he had been restraining for so long.

There was a sudden shout that made them pull away and they both recognized it to be the prince's voice. He now stood on his balcony, looking over all of his party guests. He grinned down upon them. " I have an announcement for my whole kingdom to hear. We have a special guest with us tonight, one I'm sure you all know. I know you are here, Yamato. Guards, seize him now! "

To be continued: 


	4. Default Chapter Title

(My Digmon parody of Robin Hood continues with just a brief word from me. This is part where I'm sure certain kinds of fans will get mad at me for what I do to certain characters, but I just want to assure you that I love them all and I only hurt them to make the fic better, okay? Thanks much for reading this and now on with the fic!)

****

The Digidestined in Tights Part 4

Mimi swore her knees were too weak to support her after the prince's last few words. She clutched tightly onto Yamato's arms for balance, her eyes shut tight as she waited for the royal guard to come and drag her beloved away. Maid Mimi held her breath as she waited…. and waited… and waited. No one ever came for him. He looked around the huge ballroom in confusion, was this some sort of trick?

That's when he spotted them. Four of the prince's men had grabbed a red headed teen in noblemen's clothing and were forcing him to stand on the main dinning table where all could see. Yamato recognized Koushiro, even behind the maroon he wore. A gasp escaped the rogue's throat just as the whole kingdom watched in horror as Prince Ken slowly made his way towards his struggling captive, a sneer on his face. Mimi looked up at the man holding her in fear, but he was already beginning to pull away, moving towards the scene.

She grabbed his arms and said in a voice just above a whisper, " No, Yamato, you can't! Ken will surely kill you for everyone to see! "

" I will not let him kill Koushiro because of me, he is my friend! I have no choice, my love. I'm sorry, but I must do something! ", the leader of the rebellion stated firmly as he pulled away and slowly walked towards the unraveling scene. He could see clearly now what was going on, and knew that he must wait and see what the prince had planned. What if this still was a trick to get him to reveal himself? It was very possible, but what if Ken truly thought that Koushiro was the rogue?

" Well, Yamato, I have you at long last. You have tormented me for weeks now, even months, but now it is your turn to suffer. And in front of your loyal subjects no less. ", the wicked ruler remarked as he neared where his captive stood. " But I am not totally without mercy, bow to me and I will spare your life! "

Koushiro did what he was sure the real Yamato would have done, he grit hi teeth and glared at the blue haired tyrant. " Never. I will never submit to you! " 

" You are a fool to try my patience, Yamato. You only dig your grave deeper before my entire kingdom. " The evil ruler then snapped his fingers signaling his guards to draw their swords and be ready to execute their prisoner. " Now if you're done acting like some vigilante, my dear boy, it's time you got what you deserve. "

" How's this for last words? ", the teen disguised with black hair and royal clothes sneered from behind the prince. " LONG LIVE KING JOE! "

" You sniveling idiot, Matthew, do you want to die as well? ", Ken shrieked, outraged by the other young man's last comment.

" What kind of evil lord are you, Ken? You cannot even capture the right rogue in your own trap. ", the real Yamato laughed as he pulled off his mask and wig. Loud gasps erupted from the people watching in awe. " I am Yamato. But if you were more intelligent than a fly on the wall you would have known that! "

" Guards, seize him! ", the prince shrieked at his royal guard, pointing at the rogue with the tip of his own blade. His men ran at Yamato, but other people stepped in the way, people that knew and trusted the rebel. The peasants of Prince Ken's kingdom were trying to keep most of the soldiers off their beloved defender, but they were not armed, and some were knocked over by frustrated knights.

Prince Ken heard the boy he'd thought was Yamato laugh as the leader of the rebellion battled the royal guard one by one and was the victor every time. Furious, ken leapt up on the table and swung his sword for Koushiro's neck.

" Whoa! " The red headed teen did a back flip to avoid being beheaded. He then rolled of the table, and stepped over his arms so that his bound wrists would be in front of him, and not behind. One of the knights had dropped their blades, and after hastily cutting himself free, Koushiro picked it up to defend himself.

Taichi had stepped in as well, using the blade he'd taken from one of the knights to battle near Yamato. He'd already received protests from the lead rogue, but it was too late, anyone who lifted a finger to help Yamato in the entire ballroom was then consumed within the battle. Even Maid Mimi was taken down guards, in her own way of course. Sora could not blow her cover though, she struggled with the urge to grab a sword and dive into the fight, but if she had she would probably never be able to pretend to be Mimi's handmaiden again. 

Soon most of the guards were down, but only one battle seemed to matter to the watching peasants, and that was the rage against Koushiro and Prince Ken. The red head was acting cocky, but fending off the young prince's blows quite well for all the sneering and taunting he was doing. His face red, the blue haired royalty ran at him, his blade pointed like a spear. " I'll kill you and then have Yamato's head! "

Koushiro ducked the blade and it forced the prince to trip of his crouched form. A grin spread across the rebel's face as he stood and placed a foot on Ken's back to hold him down after he kicked the sword from his hand. He then turned to his leader, unable to hide the feeling of triumph on his face.

" I do believe the prince needs a few more lessons in sword fighting. ", the red headed young man smirked over to where Taichi and Yamato stood amongst the unconcious bodies of the prince's royal guard. " Shall I teach him? "

" I believe I will be giving the lessons, rebel. ", Ken murmured putting a finger to his lips. A shrieking whistle came out of is mouth and suddenly all of the doors slammed open to reveal all of the other knights Ken had in his court. In shock and fear, Koushiro backed up until he was standing a few feet from his friends. Yamato clutched the hilt of the sword in his hands tightly, standing ready.

" There's too many of them, Yamato. ", Taichi hissed.

" Wait for it. ", the blonde snapped, his teeth clenched. His two friends gulped down their fears, watching the knights inched towards them gradually. They tensed up, ready for anything, but Yamato didn't seem worried. They were getting closer, and closer, until finally the blonde gave out the order. " Now! "

Tai pulled his bow out from under the cloak he wore and shot an arrow with a rope attached to the end up and onto the ceiling. He and Koushiro used it first, swinging up to the ledge near a stained-glass window high above the crowds. Yamato soon joined them stopping to look down upon the bewildered people as his friends smashed the window and jumped through it. 

" Sorry I cannot stay, Prince Ken, but you do through quite a party. Farewell, everyone, and enjoy the rest of your evening. ", he grinned just before he turned to leave, but not before Mimi blew him a kiss that only he saw.

The moment he was gone, Ken was furious. The knights had to rush the innocent people out of the room to keep them from getting caught up in his wrath. Soar and Hikari hurried Maid Mimi out of the ballroom and to her chambers upstairs and far away from the young prince. As soon as they were safe, Sora rested her back against the door and breathed a sigh of relief.

" I swear, I do not know which of them is insane anymore, Ken, or Yamato. He could've been killed coming here. ", the female rebel remarked as she moved towards the other two women. " What if it hadn't been Koushiro Ken had selected? What if he had truly gotten him, wouldn't he be dead now? "

" Sora, you cannot focus on that. He escaped, didn't he? ", Hikari remarked as she poured herself a glass of water from the pitcher that they kept on the table near Mimi's bedside. " Besides, Koushiro could've handled himself if Yamato hadn't stepped in anyway. They are all safe now, probably in the forest. "

" That doesn't matter, Hikari. Yamato knows the risks and yet he makes them. If he is not careful he will get himself hurt, or maybe even one of his friends will get hurt instead. ", Mimi said agreeing with Sora. " It scares me to death to think of what couldn't happened to Yamato tonight. Ken would have killed him in front of the entire court if he had gotten his hands on him! He was lucky. "

" You're right. Yamato needs to learn, now more than ever that he can't take such great risks! He is needed by the entire kingdom, for God's sake! ", the young red headed woman exclaimed hotly. " I hope he learns that soon. "

* * *

He couldn't help but face back and forth in his hut. His young face was solemn, his eyes narrowed in concentration. Holding Maid Mimi so close, having her near him again, it had been almost overwhelming. He wanted to have her near him again, but that could not be. Since the party last night the Prince had doubled his forces and had people patrolling the walls that held the castle. Taichi had even stopped him from robbing the latest shipment of taxes that morning in fear he would be captured. He didn't really mind the fact that he was trapped in his own camp, but the fact that he was alone, and that his very soul yearned for Mimi was driving him absolutely insane! He needed her there, with him.

' _I can't go on like this, I really can't. I need her, despite how I've tried to deny it. If only we could be together. _', he thought bitterly. ' _Maybe if I could see her again, alone, it would sooth my aching heart. Yes, that's it! I will see her again! _'

He found a piece of paper and quickly wrote down a quick note. Then, after wrapping it around an arrow, he hurried out of his tent. Taichi had gone into town with Koushiro in disguises to get the weekly supplies, leaving Davis to keep an eye on their leader. Yamato saw the newest member of their team was working on his shot with his new bow and arrow. One of the reasons Davis had been taken under Yamato's wing was because he was a very good shot. Yamato was proud to know that he had a very young archer that never missed, ever.

" Davis, I need you to come with me somewhere. ", he told the young man as he approached him from behind. " I need to deliver this message. "

The younger rogue was dreading this. Taichi and Koushiro had been very insistent that their leader was to be kept at the camp and not leave for anything. Davis was reluctant to even reply. " We can't, Yamato, it's too dangerous. You were almost taken at the masked ball and if the others were to know that you set foot off this camp I would lose my head! Who is that letter to, anyway? "

" Don't you think I know of the risks? And must I remind you, Davis, that it would be wiser for you to just come with me than to try and stop me? There is no chance that you could stop me by yourself. ", the blonde man retorted with a small grin. " Please, let's go now, before our friends return and keep me here longer. "

He was hesitant, but Davis finally conceded to going with the rogue to his destination. They rode on horseback, hidden in the tress, for over an hour until they approached the castle walls. The reason it had taken them so long was because of their sow and cautious pace. The young archer let out a gasp, and with wide eye he looked over at his friend. " You didn't say we were coming here! Yamato, have you gone insane? If one of the guards were to spot you out here we wouldn't be able to- "

" Davis, I need you to shoot this arrow up onto that balcony's curtain. ", his companion cut him off handing him an arrow with a letter wrapped tightly around its shaft. Awkwardly, the brunette took it and set up his shot. " Be sure that she will find it, Davis, this is very important. I know you never miss. "

He loved the show of confidence his leader had for him, but he was still a little shaky when he was aiming for he had seen who the letter was addressed to. He knew what Yamato was doing was very dangerous, and Taichi would kill him for helping him if he knew, but there was something inside him telling him he had to do this. His newest friend was counting on him, and he wouldn't let Yamato down. The arrow flew gracefully up to the balcony and hit the floor in the center. The blonde man put a hand on his friend's shoulder giving him a grateful smile.

" Thank you, Davis. ", Yamato said quietly.

The younger rogue didn't know how to reply.

* * *

Mimi had just stepped out onto the balcony when she found it. The arrow was just lying on the stone as if someone had dropped it there. The paper wrapped around it had her name written on it, so she was compelled to read the neat writing inside as she moved to the desk pressed against the wall in her room. 

My dearest Mimi, 

Last night, when I held you in my arms I found the part of my soul I thought I'd never see again. I've missed you since I went rogue but leaving you last night was the hardest thing I have ever done. I need to see you again. Meet me in the garden at midnight tonight. I know it is dangerous, and foolish beyond belief, but if I were to never hold you again I may not survive this life. Please, be there tonight. Tell no one of our meeting or we are sure to be discovered, dearest. 

With all my love,

Yamato

****

The beating of her heart had increased with each word in his letter.She set it down on the desk and began t wonder if he had been sincere when he had written it. It was not safe, and he would be taking the ultimate risk returning to the castle so soon, but if he were truly coming she could not deny him a visit. She was about to put the letter in a drawer in the desk when she heard Sora call her name out in the corridor. With a sigh she hurried out to find her without thinking of the letter.

A moment latter, Sheriff Starmon slipped into the room. He had been walking along when he saw Maid Mimi pick up the arrow and read the letter tied to it. He lifted up the piece of paper, spotting whose signature was at the bottom. His dark eyes went wide in surprise, and once he was sure the hall was clear, he hurried out of the room and towards the prince's chambers as fast as he could.

* * *

She stood with her cloak clutched around her tight, and it seemed as if he weren't going to come. She eyes the whole garden hopefully, looking for some movement, anything that would give her love away. Maid Mimi had been waiting in the chilling night air for quite some time now, and there was still no sign of Yamato.

" I knew you would come. ", a soft voice came from behind her.

Whirling, she saw he was standing behind her, an almost innocent look on his face. He opened his arms to her and she couldn't help but hurry into his embrace. They held each other tight for several minutes before the brunette young woman kissed him passionately, the way she had when they had been betrothed. Yamato's heart was bursting with happiness as he kissed her back, over and over with tears threatening to fall from his eyes. How long had they been apart? He couldn't remember anymore, it had been so long. She had not been able to come with him, so when they parted, it had been like his heart had always stayed with her.

" You are a fool to be here. ", she breathed into his ear.

" I am a fool in love, Maid Mimi. I would go to the ends of the earth and back for you, never forget that. ", Yamato replied in a whisper.

" Did Taichi try to stop you? Or any of the others? ", Mimi demanded after a moment, looking up at him with those loving brown eyes. " Surely they tried to stop you from being here tonight. Even Davis knows how dangerous this would be. "

" None of them know I am here, and Davis was the only one to know of the letter at all. I wanted so badly to be with you and I was not going to let them stop me form holding you in my arms, or feeling your lips against mine. ", the rogue said sweetly as he ran his finger through her thick brown hair. Then he kissed her.

* * *

" Taichi, wake up! " Koushiro yelled as he shook the brown haired young man and almost threw him out of his bed. Taichi snapped his brown eyes open and sat up as his friend continued to shake him roughly. " Taichi, Yamato's gone! "

" What? ", he screamed as he leapt from his hut out into the night.

" He's not in the camp, and I've checked several times. He must have gone off on his own, Taichi. ", the red headed rogue replied as he ran after him. He was sick with worry, feeling huge knots in his stomach. " That's the only explanation. "

" Where could he have gone? ", Taichi muttered as he looked around. His eyes were frantic, trying to prove his instincts wrong. He threw the flap of Davis's hut open only to find the youngest of their group was still asleep, and alone. He turned to Koushiro helplessly. " Why would he do this? "

" I knew we wouldn't be able to keep him here long. ", the red head mumbled shaking his head. " Maybe we should search for him. "

" What's going on? ", Davis demanded as he approached them.

" Yamato's gone. ", Taichi told him bluntly.

" Oh no, you don't think the letter he sent Maid Mimi had anything to do with this, do you? ", the younger man asked them, with a worried tone.

" What letter, Davis? What are you talking about? ", Koushiro remarked looking at him sharply. His dark eyes narrowed curiously, making the young archer very nervous. He took a step back as Koushiro said, " Well, Davis? What letter? "

" Earlier today Yamato and I sent a letter to Maid Mimi by tying it to an arrow and shooting it up onto her balcony. ", he explained quickly. " I thought he would tell you both about it tonight. I knew it was dangerous, but he was so- "

" He probably told her to meet him somewhere on the castle grounds! ", Taichi gasped in realization and horror. He ran for his weapons as he shouted to them over his shoulder, " Get the horses ready. We have to get there fast! "

* * *

" How romantic, and so convenient for me as well. ", a snide voice remarked as the prince stepped out of the shadow or a rose bush. Yamato and Maid Mimi turned to look upon his with horrified glares as a dozen knights followed their leader. " Thank you, Yamato, for saving the trouble of hunting you down. And you, Maid Mimi, I must thank you as well, for being so careless with his rogue's letter. "

Pushing the brunette woman behind him, Yamato drew the sword at his hip, gripping it tightly. Dread began to fill his thoughts, but his face remained hard.

" Finally, my pestering Yamato, ", Ken laughed. " You are mine! "

To be continued: 

( I know, bad place to end it for you faithful readers, but the next part should be the last! Ain't this turning out great? If you think so, please review! )


End file.
